Do you really think that I would ever be with you ?
by LeelooSin
Summary: [French fanfiction translated in English] BLU Spy can not recover from the early death of his young teammate Scout. He decides to take revenge of the killer, RED Sniper. Spy attacking him through feelings. A plan that will make him take big risks.


**Translation of "Tu as imaginé avoir une chance avec moi ?" in English.**

**Translated by Clemmy.**

* * *

><p>"Another day without you. I remember they told me to never become too attached to teammates, since our days are numbered anyway. But I could not help it. You have nothing to hold against yourself, you did your duty as a BLU Scout. You fought for survival like all of us gathered here did. Unfortunately we lost you in a fight versus RED, it is always the same story that affects us all.<p>

I am ashamed to seem so sensitive in front of the others, but I needed to say this now that you are gone: of all the burials I had to witness because of these RED scumbags, you are the one that I will miss the most… Goodbye."

His throat tight with emotion, Spy walked away from his friend's coffin. With his hands together and his head looking down at his shoes sinking in the wet, muddy grass of the cemetery, he regained his place in the row of mercenaries.

Spy had always considered Scout as a very good teammate; they had saved each other's life several times. In this fight to the death, where people were items to be replaced as soon as they were broken, a golden rule had been imposed: never get too close to another co-worker. Feelings were banished from the game.

Only this time, Spy had built a great comradeship with Scout. And when the boy left the world of the living, he had been profoundly distraught. But it was his own fault; he had it coming to him, despite many warnings.

This harsh reasoning was the mercenaries' antidepressant. Once the coffin was buried, the team left the insalubrious, badly-kept cemetery. Spy came back to the base last.

When he sat down on the bench in the locker room, a consoling Medic came to sit down next to him.

"You know, we are all saddened by Scout's death. I believe he was the best we could ever have. Alas we have to keep in mind that he was a scout among many others." The Medic declared.

"I could have saved him, if only I had stabbed that blasted Sniper before he shot Scout in the head…" Spy confessed with a hoarse voice.

"We could have all tried to save him, but faith decided otherwise. We are brought together by one single wish; we want the other team to die.

- No. Our wish is to leave this crazy game. We seek survival, that is what unites us…" Spy added.

- Do not think of him anymore. Go rest, we will fight again tomorrow.

- What game will we play tomorrow?

- King of the Hill."

Medic gently patted his teammate's shoulder before returning to his locker, leaving the spy to his severe thinking. Tomorrow he was going to fight again, against a team just as enraged as his own. Today's battle had cost the life of someone dear to him, while there had been no casualties on the other side.

Spy clenched his fists. He was furious, full of hatred for the RED. It was not in his habits to leave survivors on the other side of the 'arena'. But today they team was definitely weaker than usual.

As everybody had left the locker room, Spy had not budged. Left alone with a single light to enlighten the room above him, he racked his brain. He desired revenge so strongly; he emptied his pack of cigarettes in a flash.

At the last cigarette, as the ashes fell onto the ground, he found the solution to his problems. The nastiest grin stretched his mouth, the shadows caused by the light casting on his masked face making it a thousand times more worrying.

He finally stood, walked through the room and turned the light off. Then he regained his room, and carefully premeditated his plan of revenge against the RED all night.

The next morning he rose, prepared himself and waited for his teammates in the locker room. When they joined him, they were followed by the new arrival, Scout's replacement. The new guy was qualified as an elite runner. The direction had chosen him well, at least that was for his competences.

The Scout waved at the team with a wide smile. In the distance, Spy looked at him scornfully, his cigarette stuck between his lips and one of his eyebrows arched. He did not bother responding to the young man. He did not care one bit for him; he was not the same Scout than before, no matter how good he was.

Spy left the room, throwing his cigarette near Scout's feet. The boy's eyes followed him, until the spy shut the door behind him. What a warm welcome.

Engineer rested his hand on the runner's shoulder and let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Don't mind him, he's a spy. He's always distant with others." He added.

"I had a spy in my previous team, he was not like this at all." The Scout retorted.

A tensed smile lingered on Engi's face, until the man thought of a reply.

"Bah! He was an exception!" He declared with a shrug.

The boy shrugged back. He then put his own stuff in his locker, the one that had belonged to the previous Scout. As for Engineer, he went to Medic and suggested he had talk with Spy once again.

The doctor nodded and rejoined the spy in the other room. The man was, as usual, smoking against the wall, nearby a few resupplying crates. As his he saw Medic enter the room, he frowned and breathed out all the smoke he had inhaled.

"I will not apologise." He said.

"You still could have made an effort.

- And I don't plan on talking to him either. I'm not going to do the same mistake.

- You are taking this way too seriously. I'm not asking you to become his friend! But at least say hi, that won't kill you.

- I'm just taking precautions." The spy scoffs.

"Will you stop it, you sound like a child. You could at least congratulate him for his arrival…

- Congratulate him for what? As in: Congrats! You came here to die!" Spy dryly cut.

And now he was pissed, throwing his cigarette on the floor. After crushing it violently with his heel, he crossed his arms and stared bitterly at the Medic, expecting an answer from the German.

As for Medic, he was overtaken by his colleague's behaviour. He was regarded as an unfailing doctor, but he did like his BLU spy. When he had witnessed Scout's death, he did think of Spy. He had guessed that it had hurt him, and in return he was hurt by Spy's state.

Medic lowered his eyes, turned around and slowly tilted the creaking doorknob. Once the door was open, he looked at Spy from above his shoulder.

"The game will start in twenty minutes, get ready." He said before exiting the room.

Once again Spy was left alone in the resupplying room. A little later, a voice coming from the speakers started the countdown before the beginning of the challenge. While Spy had not left his spot, Scout entered the room.

The spy, who was playing with the cylinder of his gun, looked up at the young man. His stare simply meant 'what do you want?'

Scout immediately understood. He walked closer to his elder and asked him:

"I haven't stayed long in my old team cause I was assigned here. I've never played the 'King of the Hill' game. Could you explain the rules to me?

- Why don't you ask someone else? There are other people but me in this team." Spy replied.

"Yeah I know. But if you answer me, I'll know if you can stand me or not. See what I mean?" The Scout added.

Spy sighed and felt obligated to answer in order to avoid conflicts within the team. Thinking back of what Medic had told him, he made an effort.

"To keep it simple, there's a control point in the centre of the map, that the team must protect for three minutes. If the opposite team manages to capture the point back, their clock will start counting down while our clock freezes. If we do not get the point back within three minutes, we lose." Spy explained while lighting another cigarette.

"Okay, thanks man!" The Scout nodded.

He left the room in order to prepare his stuff; they were two minutes left. Spy could not stop from having a half smile on his lips after Scout's answer, even if he convinced himself not to like him.

The short reply that the newbie had sent him reminded him of his previous colleague. It amused him.

Once the countdown had reached the last sixty seconds, Spy entered the locker room and joined the rest of the team. He walked to his own locker and loaded his gun to his teammates' surprise (for they had started to worry about him). Then he went to the door first and turned around to face the team.

"Today, we cannot afford to lose like yesterday! We are going to take our revenge and leave the REDs no chance!"

3, 2, 1… They raised their hands in the air and ran to the centre of the battlefield. The game began.

Spy turned invisible for a starter and played his part perfectly. After killing the RED Engineer and sabotage his sentries, the spy went back to the base to get some ammo and reload his revolver. On his way he came across Scout who dashed to his locker in order to drink a can of soda. Spy turned toward the young man and called him:

"Hey! May I ask you a question?"

Scout had been about to take a sip, but he rested the can. Instead he looked over to Spy, intrigued.

"Yep?

- You asked me about the rules of 'King of the Hill', but this medal you carry on your shirt means you are a good sprinter. Doesn't that require a maximum of experience to get one?" The Spy questioned.

"This? Yeah no but, I think the direction made a mistake or somethin' like that, cause I arrived not long ago. But it's always a pretty medal, and it dissuades the other team!"

Spy was disconcerted by the boy's carelessness of the danger around. As for Scout, he drank a good sip of his soda and flied out. At least one would think he was a good sprinter indeed seeing him bolting like this.

The spy stared at the can, which had dropped onto the floor. Where did he get this? That drink caused his consumer's speed to increase tenfold. 'Pretty much doping.' Spy thought.

The sun was at its highest in the sky, and the combat had just ended. The BLUs had won, and no BLU mercenary had died. Medic made sure that everybody was all right and used his medigun to heal any injuries.

It was on the other side of battlefield that the losses were important. During the fight, REDs had lost their Engineer, Heavy and Pyro. The BLU team would have to expect a heavy revenge from the opposite team. Spy did think so, but it did not frighten him. He had a plan, and he was going to apply it once it would be time.

He knew that RED Sniper had murdered his comrade Scout; he was the person who would suffer mainly. After attacking his team, he was preparing a second surprise for the man.

This night, Spy prepared his own disappearance.


End file.
